Notice
by Satan's Biographer
Summary: Sequel to Access Granted. Nyota and Spock in his quarters. Please review.


**Star trek 2009**

**Spock/Nyota**

This is a sequel to Access Granted.

**Notice**

Nyota stood planted to the spot in a state of shock. Spock was still sitting on his couch with his tea cup in

hand, he couldn't believe the vision before him. "I-uh." Nyota turned to run. "Wait." Spock's firm tone

held her in place, her back turned to him. "Do not leave." Spock stood and walked over to Nyota. Spock

was unsure of what to do next. "Please accompany me back inside." Spock then stepped out of her way

and gestured for her to go in. Nyota hesitated for a second. _'Oh god ,Nyota what did you do .' _Nyota

then stepped inside and sat in a chair next to the couch.

Spock was now sitting on the couch. He was leaning forward with his elbows on his thighs and his fingers

tip touching, his head was down and he seemed very interested in his shoes. Nyota took this as an

opportunity to look him over. _'He looks more defined up-close and_ _there's not a single crease in his shirt! _

_His eyes have a softer tone up-close too.' _Nyota snapped herself from her thoughts and started to blush.

Spock looked up at her just in time to see her cover her face with her hands. "Are you in pain Ny-

Cadet?" Nyota quickly removed her hands and blushed some more. "No, I'm fine, I was just, thinking."

"May I inquire about what it was you were thinking?" _'You. I was thinking of you and how nice your eyes _

_are and how your ears are the most alluring things I've ever seen. Ok I have to stop thinking like this! _

_Crap! I haven't given him an answer yet!' _ Nyota looked at Spock who was sitting patiently waiting for

an answer. " I was thinking about uhm." Nyota sighed her defeat." About what I'm doing here." Nyota

then returned her head to her hands and groaned. Spock found himself again unsure of what to do, so

he moved his gaze from Nyota to the table is front of him. Spock spotted his half empty tea cup. "Would

you like some tea?" Nyota's head flung up to look at him. _'Tea! He's offering me tea! He's acting like this _

_is completely normal! I should ask him why his door opened for me, I shouldn't be able to get in here. _

_Should I? No, of course I shouldn't be able to get in here. Pull it together Nyota!' _Nyota all of a sudden

lost the ability to speak so she lifted her left shoulder and kind of shook her head. Spock raised his

eyebrow indicating he did not understand what she meant. "I would love some tea." Nyota mumbled

and looked back at the floor.

While Spock was in the kitchen getting her tea ready his thoughts drifted. _'She must be curious as to why _

_the computer allowed her access to my quarters. I should inform her. Yes, I will just explain to her that-_

_that I... It is illogical to feel this way, to be at a loss for words.' _Spock wouldn't allow himself to think of

the subject further. He poured her tea into a cup and walked back to the couch.

"Thank you." Nyota excepted the tea that was offered to her and smiled lightly. Spock had to close his

eyes for a moment to get rid of the image. Spock then took up his seat next her. Nyota glanced around

the room, his things were very organized. There were no pictures, no personal items except his

meditation rug and candle. There were two doors on the other side of the room, she supposed they

were the bedroom and bathroom. _'I wonder what's in his bedroom?' _Nyota shook the thought from her

mind. "So, you certainly are clean." Nyota's eyes bugged out of her head. "I can't believe I just said

that." Spock had that look on his face again, he looked amused. "I find a clean living space to be more."

Spock thought about the word to use "comfortable." Nyota just nodded and sipped her tea. "Cadet

Uhura I-" "Please, call me Nyota we are not in class." Spock looked like he was about to rehearse

something from the federation rule book but his expression softened and he continued. "Nyota. I am

positive you are curious as to why the computer allowed you access into my quarters." Nyota nodded.

Spock took a breath before resuming. "I told the computer to allow you access." Spock said it as if he

was ordering a coffee. Spock looked down at his shoes again while he awaited her answer. "Why did you

do that?" "I did not act on logic I know but I-I took great comfort in the fact that you were free to walk in

unannounced at anytime." Spock spoke with an almost nervous tone. When he finished he looked at her

from the corner of his eye to see if she was upset. He was surprised to see her smiling and her eyes had

a shine to them. "You wanted me to be able to walk in at anytime?" Spock nodded slowly and returned

his gaze to his shoes. Nyota then jumped up and walked over to the door. Spock had a look of

bewilderment and shock. Nyota walked out the door and it closed behind her. Spock remained on the

couch, he looked over at her seat to see she had left her bag. Spock reached to grab it when his door

opened again. Nyota walked back in with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step. Nyota stood in

the middle of the room. "I didn't think you noticed me." Spock continued to stare at her. "I figured you

thought of me as just another student. I took every course that mentioned Vulcan just to be closer to

you. I even started listening to Vulcan music." Nyota walked over to her bag and pulled out a music

device and turned it on. Nyota found the song she was looking for and hit play. As Spock listened to the

song start he realised it was one of his favourite pieces. Spock looked at her questionably. "You

mentioned that you liked this song once and I tracked it down so I could hear it. It took me months."

Nyota suddenly embarrassed looked down at her boots. Spock reached up and gently touched her arm.

Nyota snapped her head back up and looked at his face. It was full of emotion, something she had never

seen before. Spock slowly stood and took a step closer to her. "I noticed. I just didn't think you would

consider consorting with someone like me." Nyota looked down and smiled lightly. "It's all I think

about." It was all Spock needed to hear and he closed the remaining space between them.


End file.
